Want It All
by Natsumiya Teirin
Summary: What started as an errand for her stepmother quickly turned into a struggle for her freedom as Kagamine Rin was forced to take refuge in a mansion full of monsters! But maybe there's more to them than that... yandere!Tei x Rin x harem, rated M for gore and adult themes.
1. Chapter 1

_**Deep, deep in the woods...**_

 _Huff...huff...huff..._

Her breath came in short, panicked gasps.

 _ **There is a special, hidden manor where certain beasts dwell.**_

Behind her, there was the sound of a witch cackling.

 _I have to get away! Please, somebody...!_

 _ **These beasts were rejected by society and some, even by Mother Nature herself...**_

A large manor came into her sight. Though she couldn't understand why, she found herself drawn to it.

 _Surely I'll be able to hide here, at least for a little while..._

 _ **..and because of this...**_

She entered the manor and collapsed onto the carpet. As she lay there, panting, there came the muted sounds of footsteps.

 _ **These beasts- these freaks of nature-**_

"Hmm? What have we here?"

A kind voice.

 _ **They grew twisted...**_

"...I'm sure you'll make a _wonderful_ new toy..."

 _ **...and became exactly the monsters society feared.**_

 _ **Chapter One:**_

 _ **Red-Hooded Rin and the Witch With Evil Eyes**_

The cozy two-story house was situated right at the edge of the village, right at the entrance to the woods.

 _Hira-hira...and thusly, the Autumn leaves fall..._

The warm and earthy mixture of colors falling from the trees and subsequently tossed to the mercy of the light, cool breeze contrasted against the overcast sky. Even though the window was shut tightly, the chirping of those birds that had yet to migrate south was still quite audible. It was always pleasant to listen to- a good ambience for the fairy tale books Rin loved reading so much.

"Rin-chan!"

With a sigh, the blonde girl abandoned her seat on the cushioned bench built into the window sill.

 _Hm. I would've liked to listen to the birds a little longer. Oh well._

"Coming mother!"

Rin marked her book- A Collection Of Faeritales From Ye Olde Deutschland- and snapped it shut. She'd just get back to it when she returned from whatever errand her stepmother would undoubtedly send her on.

As her foot hit the last step, she saw her stepmother already waiting at the doorway of the house. Draped over her left arm was the long red cloak she knew Rin enjoyed wearing when she went out, and over her right forearm hung a wicker picnic basket. She could see the neck of a bottle of wine jutting out from beneath the lid.

"Rin-chan," her stepmother began, her eyes beseeching, "I'd like for you to deliver this basket of food to your grandfather. He is ill, you see, and I haven't the time to go to him and then return here before dark."

Rin nodded her head, understanding and accepting her task. She was fond of her grandfather, and if she'd known earlier of his illness, she would've set out with the basket of food long ago.

"Of course mother. I'll take it to him and return home as soon as I can."

"Oh, thank you so much, my darling!" The woman wrapped her arms around her stepdaughter- who may as well have been her biological child with how close they were- and then pulled away. She draped and clasped the red cloak around Rin's shoulders and then gingerly pushed the basket into her waiting hands.

She smiled, satisfied, before a certain thought returned to her, inducing a worried frown.

"Oh, yes. Rin-chan, just...one last thing before you go..."

The blonde turned, her hand already on the doorknob.

"Yes, mother?"

"Well...I wouldn't expect you to have heard, but recently, there have been sightings of- of a _witch_ , going around and kidnapping young girls..."

Rin smiled confidently.

"Don't worry mother- no witch in the world would want such a plain and average girl like me, anyway. I'm sure I'll be just fine!"

Before the middle-aged woman could say anything more, Rin opened the door and began making her way to the woods. Concealed in the shrubbery marking the border between the village and the woods, a pair of red eyes watched her silently.

 _Yes...this girl is the one..._

Blood-red lips curled into a loving smile.

 _Soon...very soon..._

This time, his incarnation would return her affections. She'd make sure of it.

 _Rule number one: stay on the path, no matter what happens._

The soles of her brown boots made a soft _teko-teko_ sound as she walked along the dirt path. Above, she heard the sounds of small rodents gathering supplies for the winter, even though it was still early Autumn. The _goso-goso_ sound as the leaves rustled- this sign of life- made her feel safe.

 _Rule number two: don't talk to strangers unless there's no other alternative._

Faintly, Rin heard the sound of metal against wood. As she got closer, she recognized it as the sound of someone chopping wood. As the path brought her closer still, she saw the woodsman's apprentice, a kind blue-haired gentleman named Kaito. He caught sight of her and waved.

"'Lo, Rin-chan!"

"Hello Kaito-san!"

 _Rule number three: don't ever stop for anything- you_ must _return home before nightfall._

"What's a young lady like you doing in these woods?"

"Oh, I'm delivering food to my grandfather- he's been ill, you see- so I really should be going!"

The man smiled kindly at her. "Alright! You should get going, but first-" he knelt down, placing his axe on a tree stump, and swooped his hand to grab a small handful of wildflowers "-I have something for the old man." He untied his tiny ponytail and used the red ribbon to tie the flowers together before he went up to her and pulled a folded piece of paper from his pocket.

"Take these- the note's for your grandfather, and the flowers are for you."

Rin beamed despite the bright red of her cheeks.

"Arigatou, Kaito-san! I'll make sure he gets it! Have a good day!" She ran off before she could accidentally make things more awkward.

The red eyes which had followed her glared daggers at the blue-haired man- at that 'Kaito' whom her soulmate seemed infatuated with.

 _I won't let you get in my way this time!_

The owner of those eyes darted off down a secret patch, cleverly hidden amidst the foliage. Today was the day, and no one would stop her!

By and by, Rin came to the cottage that her grandfather lived in. The door was locked, as it always was.

She knocked five times, pausing between the first and second knocks as well as the fourth and fifth.

"Come in, dear!"

That was certainly her grandfather's voice, but it sounded off.

 _Mother never specified grandfather's condition. Perhaps a cold, or something similar?_

She entered the house, wincing as the door creaked louder than she'd expected.

Instantly, the smell of the house assaulted her nose, and her gag reflex kicked in. It smelled of urine and vomit and bile and blood and...something rotten.

 _This...this isn't right! If grandfather was still able to write, he'd never let the house get so filthy! What happened here?_

Following her gut, Rin stopped by the kitchen on the way to her grandfather's room and grabbed a large knife. After setting the basket on the dining table, she continued on to the bedroom, where the disgusting conglomeration of smells grew stronger. She actually had to pause to keep her stomach contents from emptying out onto the hardwood floor.

At the doorway, the smell was so strong she actually _did_ retch, her breakfast emptying into a puddle on the floor. She took a few minutes to gather her bearings and then, when she was able to stop, she looked to the bed.

The knife trembled in her hand as her eyes widened.

"G...G...Grand...father..."

He was dead- that was without question. His skin and hair and eyes were gone, leaving only a bloody mess of organs, meat, and muscle-tissue over and inside a skeleton. Crawling and wriggling, maggots tore into the corpse- and had been for quite some time now, apparently. The top half of his skeleton was exposed, save for the bits still hidden beneath the red and pink organs that had somehow remained untouched.

All except his heart. That was missing, and there was a hole in the corpse's ribs, as if something had violently torn it out.

"Oh God..."

The pale girl heard girlish laughter, and turned abruptly.

"Wh-Who's there!?"

"Teeheehee~!"

Light footsteps sounded, somewhere close.

Rin backed away.

 _I-I-I...I need to tell mother...oh God...she'll...this'll break her heart...!_

She began walking towards the front door, trying to be quiet. Her footsteps sounded thrice as loud to her, but she knew better than to stop. The sun was only just starting its descent- if she was quick, she'd make it home before nightfall.

"Hmm? Where are you going, Rin-chan?"

Startled, still jumpy, the blonde froze. Cold arms snaked around her middle, pressing something warm and wet against her stomach, where the blue cloth of her dress peeked out from beneath the red cloak.

She didn't dare look down to see what it was.

A sudden weight settled on her right shoulder, and out of the corner of her eye, she saw silver.

And red.

"Wh-Who..."

"Eehee! Do you like my surprise, Rin-chan? I did it just for you, you know! Look-" the albino girl held the warm, wet object up to her face, forcing Rin to look at it-

-the warm, pulsing, bloody organ that was her grandfather's heart.

"-Now you're grandfather won't ever leave you! Isn't that nice? Isn't it?"

 _...I need to get out of here. Right_ now _!_

She moved on autopilot, tearing away from the girl and then making a mad dash for the front door.

" _E-eh_!? Rin-chan! Where are you going? Don't leave me again!"

But Rin had already dashed out of the house.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two:**_

 _ **Beastly**_

She was lying on something soft and firm.

"Aawww! She's so _cute_! I could just _eat her up_!"

A slap. "You'll do no such thing! Not until everyone's had a chance to play with her!"

"This one is pure..."

"Eeh? How can you tell?"

"I just can."

Four different voices rang in her ears.

"Oh hush, all of you- she's waking up."

Never mind. Five.

Five voices rang in her ears as she forced herself to open her eyes. Wherever she was, it was dimly lit. Though she couldn't see much of her surroundings, she was sure if it were any brighter, it'd hurt her eyes.

She noticed right away that her head was in someone's lap. Strands of blonde hair brushed against her ears, and she turned her head so she was looking up. Twinkling, mirthful blue eyes looked down into her own oceanic ones.

"Good morning sleepyhead!"

"Didja have a nice nap?"

Aah, these voices were hurting her head...

"Yay! Nee-chan's awake! Now we can play!"

"So childish, Luki..."

"Well duh! When you curse me with a nickname like 'LuLu', what'd'ya expect?!"

Slowly, dazedly, Rin sat up, her head pounding. She noticed she wasn't wearing her dress anymore- it was replaced with a white cotton full slip beneath a garnet colored shift. Her red cloak was still secured around her shoulders.

 _Red...just like..._

She remembered a heart beating, grotesque as it was pressed against her. She remembered blood, and words of love spoken in such a way only one who'd loved unrequited for too long could speak them. She remembered red eyes, glinting with a feverish desire and an animalistic lust.

The red cloak, made with the last of her grandmother's stockpile of wool, and sewn by her loving, shriveled hands. Delivered to her by her dear grandfather, shortly after her grandmother's passing.

Even now, she felt just as secure in it as she had when her stepmother first clasped it around her shoulders.

 _Mother...Mother! I need to tell her! But first..._

She looked around the room, past the unfamiliar figures (of which there were more than five- some had chosen to be silent) and fully realized she was most definitely _not_ at home.

 _First, I need to get home!_

"Ne, ne, Lily-nee, I think she's broken!"

"Hush now, LuLu. I'm sure she's just...getting acquainted with things."

Ah. So that was the woman whose lap she'd been using as a pillow. Lily. And the person with the childlike speaking pattern was LuLu. But then...

"Who are all of you?"

Lily smiled warmly at her.

"Oh dear- we haven't been able to introduce ourselves properly now, have we?" She chuckled. "I am Lily- but you can call me 'mother'. That man there-" she pointed to a man with soft pink hair and crystaline blue eyes-" is Luki, though everyone here calls him LuLu." She pointed next to a girl whose bottom half was concealed in the shadows, "that pigtailed missy is Miku- but be careful: she really likes eating cute little girls like you-"

"Hey!"

"-I'm just being honest, dear."

The tealette crossed her arms and pouted as Lily continued, pointing now to a young lady with blue hair. She reminded Rin of Kaito.

"That is Kaiko. She was thrown out of her village for being a witch. The man beside her is Gakupo."

"A pleasure to meet you," Rin said, nervous. Gakupo gave her a friendly smile. "Likewise, young lady."

His long purple ponytail swished behind him, and a little girl peeked out. She had black hair and eyes the color of honey, or like the golden delicious apples her stepmother would buy from the market.

"Yuuki-chan!" Lily's voice was chiding, "You know how Gaku-san feels about his hair!"

For a split second, Rin noticed the man's smile take on a sinister edge.

"H-hai! Gomen'nasai Gakupo-nii-sama!" The girl named Yuuki quickly apologized.

Lily cleared her throat and then pointed to a brunet man in a black suit. Rin took note of the pointed wolf ears atop his head.

"This," Lily began, "is Kiyoteru-sensei."

The man nodded his head. "Charmed. If you ever need to know anything about this place or the other residents, please don't hesitate to ask."

Rin nodded her head to confirm that she understood as someone else stepped out of the shadows. This newcomer had red eyes and long black hair tied back into pigtails.

"Oh! Zatsune-san! I didn't think you'd be joining us!"

The strange girl nodded her head slightly.

"...Aria says you're all being too loud. Let our guest rest."

Lily huffed.

"Alright," she sighed, "I'm not up for a squabble with her right now. Come along now, everyone."

She stood from the bed and walked towards the door, the cluster of people parting like the Red Sea before following her out. Only the girl known as Zatsune stayed behind. With a yawn, Rin stared at the back of her head.

"Arigatou, Zatsune-san..."

The girl huffed, a secretive smile playing across her lips.

"...call me "Aneki"."

Rin nodded her head.

"Hai. Then, you can call me "Rin", aneki."

Zatsune left the room, softly closing the door behind her. She stood for a moment, watching as her fellow rejects left to go about their business. She tested the name of their new guest- of her self-proclaimed imouto- and found that it rolled nicely off her tongue.

"Rin..."

 _ **＊＊＊＊＊**_

As night fell, Miriam stood at the dining table, a troubled frown marring her fair features, and a framed photograph clutched in her hands, of herself and Leon and Rin.

 _She should've been back by now..._

The clock ticked on, painstakingly slow.

 _She knows the rules- she's never been late home before, either..._

There was a sudden and sharp rapping sound against the door. Hopeful, Miriam quickly set the photo back on the table and rushed to open the door.

"Rin-chan, you-" she cut herself off as she saw a face that was decidedly not her stepdaughter's "-oh. Kaito-san...was there something you needed?"

The blunet man frowned.

"Nothing in particular for myself, Miriam-san, but...has Rin come home yet?"

The silver-haired woman frowned. "Not yet- have you seen her?"

"No ma'am- not since she passed me by this morning on her way to her grandfather's."

"I see...and she hasn't passed you on her way back?"

"No."

Miriam stood back, and Kaito took it as an invitation to enter the cozy house. Miriam shut the door.

"You don't think something's happened to her, do you?" She asked, concerned, as she began preparing tea. Kaito shook his head. "I don't know for certain. Rin-chan's a strong girl, after all, however..."

 _Not even she could last long against a wolf_ , Miriam thought silently. She filled the kettle and then placed in a small spoonful of orange sugar prepared about a month ago. This was how Rin made tea, when she made it.

"-a cackling sound, like that of a witch."

"Pardon?"

Kaito looked at her knowingly, understanding and accepting her lack of attention.

"Only a few hours ago," he began to repeat himself, "I heard a cackling sound, like that of a witch. It was coming from the direction Rin was headed."

Miriam grabbed a small bag of tea leaves without bothering to read the label and was able to get one spoonful in each of the two teacups she'd set out before the implications of Kaito's words hit her.

"A...a witch...and...and you think she might have..."

"...Yes," said Kaito gravely, "I believe it is possible."

Miriam's hands began to tremble. She moved back so she wouldn't accidentally knock anything over.

"No...no-not my baby- not _Rin-chan_! Kaito-san- say it isn't so!"

He stood and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I'm not saying it's a fact, ma'am," he said gently, "besides, you know how kind Rin-chan is. She probably decided to stay with her grandfather to make sure he recovers."

The kettle whistled, loud and shrill, and he helped the trembling Miriam into a chair and then took it upon himself to pour their tea.

Orange and chamomile- just what they needed.

"Tomorrow morning, I'll go to her grandfather's house and see her back here," Kaito promised, taking a sip of tea.

"Th-Thank you, Kaito-san," she said, stuttering but beginning to calm back down.

Kaito smiled at her, comforting and determined.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure she's back here, safe in your motherly embrace by this time tomorrow at the latest."

 _ **＊＊＊＊＊**_

When Rin woke up again, it was to sunlight streaming into the room she'd been staying in, and to a woman who resembled Luki serving her breakfast.

She saw pancakes, bacon, sausage, scrambled eggs, porridge, waffles, orange juice, french toast, and a bowl of mixed berries. It made her hungry, but her appetite quickly decreased as she remembered the events of last night, and looked down to her legs clad in red and white instead of blue.

 _So it wasn't a dream...then I need to go home, today. I need to tell mother what happened._

"I see you're awake," the pink-haired woman said kindly, "good morning, dear. I hope you're hungry- you'll need your strength, after all."

Rin blinked. Was she seeing things? She discretely pinched herself. Nope. Those were definitely horns on the woman's head.

She shook her head, sensing it'd be impolite to ask about them.

"I'm sorry...who are you?"

The woman chuckled, her tone fond and her eyes glimmering.

"Ohohoho! I've never introduced myself have I? I am Luka, and your name is...?"

"...Rin. My name is Rin."

Luka hummed and poured out a cup of tea- jasmine, Rin thought. She held it out and Rin accepted it, blowing lightly for a moment before taking a sip. It was _hot_ , but she hardly minded. It woke her up, and tasted delicious besides.

"Delicious!"

Luka smiled and began laying everything out on the bedside table. At first, Rin didn't think it would be big enough, but Luka somehow pulled it off, laughing lightly at her awestruck expression.

"Well, go ahead and eat up, Rin-chan! I made all of this _just for you_ , after all!"

Slowly, automatically, still taking it in, Rin started eating, knife and fork cutting into chocolate chip pancakes. They were fluffy and sweet- Luka must've added syrup into the batter. The bacon was very crispy and savory, but after the first piece, she couldn't bring herself to eat anymore.

Luka stared at her- she'd been doing that ever since she'd started eating, the blonde noticed- and after a minute, seemed to snap out of something.

"Oh- is it not to your liking?"

Rin shook her head quickly- that certainly wasn't the case at all!

"No, Luka-san- in fact, it's the best food I've tasted since...ever," she chuckled, "but I'm not used to eating so much lavish food, and I _really_ need to get home now, before my family worries even more than they already are- I _should've_ been back last night, in fact- and I have something very urgent to tell them, as well, you see-"

Luka cut her off.

"Oh dear...you want to leave so badly? But you only just got here, dear!"

Rin frowned, troubled.

"I know that, and I _am_ sorry, but I'm afraid this can't afford to wait any longer."

Luka hummed thoughtfully for a few moments before responding.

"Well, _I'm_ afraid we can't allow that, Rin-chan. Because there's a reason you were even able to make it here- a very important reason- and because of that reason, you simply _can't_ leave. The laws of this place forbid it."

She began cleaning up as Rin stared at her, wondering what she meant.


End file.
